


"Since You"

by iknowanicegirl, nicapark (iknowanicegirl)



Category: GOT7
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Childhood Romance, Jinmark, Love/Hate, M/M, Markjin, Romance, Slight 2Jae, but mark hates him, hope it worked, jackson is single, jinyoung likes mark ever since, jjp as bestfriends, marknior, or so he thought, slight yugbam, tried my best to make it heart fluttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/iknowanicegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/nicapark
Summary: Jinyounghas always claimed that he and Mark will be husbands someday. Mark always rejected him.Fast forward to high school, nothing has changed.But whenever someone asks Mark out,"I'm sorry. I already have a fiance."prompt by:everyday markjin(@markjintweets in twitter)





	"Since You"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sweeties! If you're looking for some #MarkJin short(?) read, I hope this one fits right in. :)))
> 
> Please do enjoy!

**[Summer, 2005]**

"I'm going out, mom!" Jinyoung shouted while wearing his shoes before going through the front door. 

"Already?" He heard his mom shouting from the kitchen. 

She's preparing dinner since it's already past 4 in the afternoon. His mom has promised him she would make spicy stir fried octopus and Jinyoung is excited. But still, a child has to play. And that's what he is gonna do. 

Right now, his friends are waiting for him at the park where they will have a race with their bikes. Such a fun thing to do in summer. 

"They're already waiting for me!" He shouted once again before heading out. "Bye mom!"

Jinyoung skipped hurriedly down the steps of their porch and went to get his bike. He was closing their gate when he saw a van as it pulled over and parked at the house just across theirs which used to be vacant. He remembered the house having a huge **FOR SALE** placard posted on it. _Hmm.. might be the new neighbors._

He was about to ride his bike and make his way to the park when a middle aged couple, same as his parents, got out of the car. They were talking while smiling and looking over the house in front of them. They were followed by a young boy, maybe around his age, with short and black hair. The boy is wearing headphones and eyes are stuck on this gameboy he's playing with. 

The boy seems not minding about his surrounding, until his dad tapped his shoulder. "So what do you think, son?" He heard. Only then did the boy took off his headphones and looked at what his dad is showing to him which is the house. He saw how the boy shrugged, before turning his head, scanning the neighborhood.

When their eyes met, Jinyoung was stucked for a moment, wondering what he'll do. Should he wave as a polite greeting or not? Will a simple smile do? Or.... _Well, okay._ Jinyoung doesn't need to bother, because the boy, after staring at him impassively, just turned his look away and put his headphones back again.

Guess, their new neighbor's son is not one of the friendly ones. Jinyoung doesn't need to mind.

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

**[Summer, 2007]**

"I don't eat muffins."

_Oh, he doesn't? Stupid Jinyoung._ As he held the box out, Jinyoung just tried to keep his smile on his face. He doesn't want Mark to see that he was disappointed for him not accepting the muffins _~~which he asked his mom to bake.~~_

"Well then, you can give it to your friends." He said, pertaining to Jackson who is playing ball with Yugyeom and Bambam not too far from the bleachers.

Mark frowned at him before crouching down to tie his shoelaces. "You can go and give it to them yourself." he said while still doing his shoelaces. When he was done, Mark took his backpack and called on his friends. "I'll go ahead!"

But Jinyoung ain't giving up, so he handed the box to Jaebum who was standing beside him and jogged to follow Mark. 

When he caught up with him, he asked, "What do you eat then? So I would know what to make you next time."

Mark's brows furrowed at him. This expression is a usual thing for Jinyoung to see. Mark always frowns whenever they're talking. "I prefer that you don't. You are not my mom." Then he left him.

Jinyoung scowled. "Of course I am not, idiot. I am your future husband." He said more to himself since Mark has already left and won't be able to hear it.

"Desperate." 

But apparently, Jaebum did. So Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and glared at his bestfriend. 

"Why are you still holding that? Just give it to those guys." He said pointing at Mark's friends who also happened to be their classmates.

"You know, I really don't get why and how you could still act nice towards Mark when the guy clearly hates you." Jaebum said, eating his turtle ice cream, as they were both walking their way home. "That guy is cold, not minding and rude. Only his face makes it bearable for people to interact with him. That guy is mean, Jinyoung. Can't you see that?"

"Stop saying nonsense, Jaebum." he told his bestfriend off, hitting his arm. The amount of disrespect Jaebum has, slandering Mark right in front of him. "Mark just doesn't like me. But it doesn't mean that he's mean."

"Now that is just impossible. How could anyone not like you? You're too kind and thoughtful and you don't say bad words unlike Jae, and well... me. But, my point is, you Park Jinyoung is very much likeable. In all aspects, I say. Everyone in their right mind would want to be friends with you."

"You don't have to flatter me, Jaebum. You'll still get to eat dinner at our house." He said narrowing his eyes at him. "But thanks." 

Jinyoung laughed when Jaebum wiped his cheek which he just kissed. The guy hissed, but he could see that smile he is trying to hide. His bestfriend loves him, no matter how hard he tries to deny it.

He put his arm around Jaebum and they continued walking. "Remember that day, it was about two years ago and we were having a bicycle race with Do Woon, Jae and Wonpil?" Jaebum nodded at him. "A cat suddenly crossed the street so I needed to swerve that's why I fell on the ground. You saw me when I fell, but you continued on riding your bike to finish the race."

"Yah! I already apologized for that and I thought this is already behind us?" Jinyoung laughed at his friends's reaction. _Still guilty_ , he thinks, and it's funny.

"It is! I am just trying to make a point here, so listen." He just said, rubbing Jaebum's back to calm him down. "I was nearly crying that time, and really really embarrassed. I have scrapes on my elbows and knees that time and I couldn't stand properly in an instant. That is when Mark came, putting aside his gameboy, and helped me stand up."

Jinyoung smiled at the memory. He always loved thinking back to that day. How Mark looked at him with concern as he held his hand out for him to take. How Mark helped him stand up, walking him to their house and made him sit on their porch to check on his wounds. That memory is enough for him to think of Mark as a kind and warm person. Although since then, he didn't see that side of Mark again, Jinyoung knows he still exists.

"Since then, I promised one thing."

"And what is that?" Jaebum asks him.

So Jinyoung smiled. "That I will marry him someday."

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

**[Summer, 2019]**

Jinyoung breathed in and smiled widely before opening the gate and walking towards the front door. Three knocks and he heard someone opening the door. Soon enough, he sees his mom, looking the same as he last saw her when his parents visited him in Seoul last year. His mom didn't age a bit. She's still beautiful.

"Jinyoung!" his mom exclaimed as she wrapped him inside a warm hug. "It's good to have you back."

"Yes mom. I missed you too." Jinyoung said, hugging his mom back. "Where's dad?" 

"He is buying fish in the market for our dinner. Come on, let's get you inside."

"I still have my things inside the cab, mom. I'll get them first."

"Let me help you, then."

He put his arm on his mom's shoulder as they walked through the garden and to the cab which brought him here to Busan. It's been six years since he left his hometown to pursue college with Jaebum in Seoul. Now, they are both back as licensed engineers.

"You bought a lot." His mom said when he handed him two paperbags containing the goods he bought in Seoul. 

"Not too much." He closed the cab's door and it drove off. Only then did he have the time to look at the house across theirs. And only then did he see the placard posted on it.

"Mom, where are the Tuans?" Jinyoung asked when him and his mom were at the kitchen, eating the food his mom prepared for him.

He felt like asking, after he saw that familiar sign where **FOR SALE** is written. His mom just answered his question without paying any mind. She's more focused on cooking their dinner.

"The Tuans already left and went back to L.A. about three years ago. Their son Mark was the only one left here then. But now, I have heard he's putting the house on sale and is planning to head back to L.A. where his parents are since he already finished college and is already working. I've heard, but I am not sure."

Jinyoung hasn't recovered from the news yet, but his mom is on her feet and getting something from the drawers. "One of your friends gave me this about a week ago, when they learned that you will be going back home."

"Which friend? Jae? Do Woon? Wonpil?" He asked, because aside from Jaebum, he doesn't have much friends. 

"No, not them. I'm talking about that tall skinny guy who always dances even if-"

"Yugyeom." Jinyoung said, cutting his mom's sentence. 

"It must be him. He was with these two other guys you also used to hang out with back in high school."

Must be Bambam and Jackson. His mom is right, and he remembers hanging out with those guys when they were all in highschool. They all became friends and sometimes they hang out outside their house, or at the park or at the basketball court. Those were fond memories.

"Here." His mom handed him a small envelope. Jinyoung opened it, which seems to be a card. He opened it and read what was written. **CLASS REUNION (Batch 2012-2013)**

A reunion? This weekend? Should he go? Will Jaebum go too? Will the guys go?

_Will Mark?_

And just like that, his mind went back to that time, the last time he saw and talked to Mark.

_**Summer, 2013.** _

_Jinyoung is walking his way to the park where he'll meet Mark. He already asked the latter, a couple of times before he agreed on meeting him. This is it. This is him taking another shot on confessing his love for Mark. It's only a month before him and Jaebum goes to Seoul where they will both finish their studies to become engineers. That is their dream even when they were still kids. And now, they're going to make it happen._

_But he won't leave without doing this first._

_Jinyoung will talk to Mark. He wants to say everything once and for all, to let it all out, just in case Mark is still not taking his feelings seriously. From the time that they had met, he has made it obvious that he wants to know Mark, and to get closer to him. He has put in all his efforts just to get close to him and make him feel how much he likes him. Despite Jaebum telling how stupid he looks, Jinyoung didn't listen and just expressed his feelings freely and boldly to Mark._

_But Mark isn't an easy person to love. He is very much difficult. For seven years, Mark has done nothing but pull away, right even before he could take a step closer. Jinyoung didn't give up and just waited for the time that Mark would stop running away._

_Maybe this is the right time._

_As he set foot on the pathway, his eyes went straight to the dark brown haired guy seated on the bench which is under the huge ginkgo tree. The tree looks pretty with all its healthy green leaves. Suppressing his smile, Jinyoung made small and careful steps without any sound, as he approached Mark who is just staring ahead, eyes fixed on the river. Nakdong river during sunset truly is a mesmerizing sight, Jinyoung knows._

_He succesfully reached the bench where Mark is seated. "Penny for your thoughts."_

_"God, don't surprise me like that!" Jinyoung could only laugh seeing Mark's shocked face which then turned to a disgruntled one. "How long were you there?"_

_"I just arrived." He then sat beside him. "Did you wait long? I did ask to meet at 6." He glanced at his wristwatch, it's only quarter to six. "You came early."_

_"And what's wrong with that?" Mark asked with an annoyed tone. Well what's new? Surely he'll miss Mark once he left._

_"Nothing. I just..."_

_"What did you call me for?"_

_Jinyoung cleared his throat, looking at Mark who is glancing at him sideways. The latter has his hands on his lap, hands closed. "First of all, let me congratulate you for graduating in high school. I'll still congratulate you although you didn't do the same thing to me, but that's okay. I'm already used to you not caring towards me so, cool."_

_He heaved a very deep sigh before letting all his thoughts out. "In less than a month, me and Jaebum will leave and head to Seoul." He trailed off. "We will stay there until we finish college and will return here as engineers. I figured five years is going to be a very long time of not seeing you, you and your frown; of not hearing your hiss or your scoff everytime I say something which you don't like hearing which is basically everything I say." He said laughing a bit but Mark remained staring. Clearing his throat once again, Jinyoung continued. "Since that day when you helped me stand up after my stupid accident, I think I made it pretty clear that I like you, Mark. Everything which I did since that day, says the same thing. And that is me being in love with you."_

_Jinyoung felt like he needed to breathe again first before getting on with the rest of his confession._

_"I am sorry, but since that day, you eliminated all the possibilities of me finding someone else, of me loving someone else, and me wanting to marry someone else. I am sorry but I already made up my mind and that is to marry you someday and become your husband. I will leave for now, but I will return one day. And I hope you already have an answer to this proposal of mine. Until then, I will wait."_

_Jinyoung is smiling, despite that small part of him breaking at the thought of leaving and not seeing Mark for the whole of the time being that he study in Seoul. It is saddening but as he said, he will wait. And Jinyoung knows it's all going to be worth it._

_But Mark didn't say anything just yet and stared at him for a whole minute, adding more to the anxiousness that Jinyoung is feeling._

_It took Mark a full minute, before he furrowed his brows, and averted his eyes, giving a small shrug. "Why wait?" he asked._

_Jinyoung arched his brows and was about to talk when Mark spoke again. "Why will you need to wait for... what, five years you say? What is there to wait for? Haven't I given you a clear answer yet? Because I thought you already figured things out."_

_And there he felt like his heart is suspended in high air. But he listened to what Mark has left to say. Facing him, with hands still clenched on his lap, Mark spoke. "This is good. You, leaving. I just don't get why you still need to tell me all these, because I could live without knowing any of it. Like you said... it's not like I cared."_

_Putting his hands on his pocket, Mark stood up. "It's getting dark. I'll go ahead. You better head home too, Jinyoung. Have a good life."_

_Jinyoung's eyes remained glued on the ground while still seated on the bench._

_Seven years ago, being rejected in every attempt he makes was fine. But now, Jinyoung can't explain exactly how his heart feels like breaking with every step Mark is taking away from him._

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

"Only then did he tell me that he was also only taking those after class sessions just so he could spend time with me so, I went ahead and asked him out. Long story short, we started dating and are seeing each other for three years now."

Jaebum sat back comfortably on the couch with both his hands at the back of his head, wearing that proud smirk of his.

"You mean to say you both took those special classes for two full months just to be together?" Yugyeom asked sipping on his choco shake.

Jaebum nodded. "Pretty romantic, right?"

"More like boring." Bambam butted in, sinking into Yugyeom's arm which is placed around his shoulder. "You both are idiots."

"Which only makes them suited for each other, right guys?" Jackson teased, earning him a stomp on the leg from Jaebum who is seated across the chinese. "Ouch! You didn't have to injure me!"

They are here at a local coffee shop around their neighborhood. The five of them agreed to meet after Jackson called them. He demanded that they all meet and catch up with one another. They were asked to share how the past six years have been in Seoul, but Jaebum ended up narrating about his lovelife, thanks to Jackson.

Jinyoung didn't join in the teasing because he has done enough back when those two idiotic lovebirds were still beating around the bush. Instead, he just sat there and listened to the guys' bickering. 

"But I think your boyfriend must be a very nice guy since he was able to bear staying with you despite-"

"Do you want to be injured too, Kim Yugyeom?" Jaebum asked, with that deadly glare. And that made the mushroom head shut up.

"So when are we gonna meet him?" Bambam is now asking.

"I'll let you meet Youngjae soon." Jaebum answered.

Their friends seem contented with his answer so they dropped and changed the topic. Jackson's bitter ass can't take anymore of these mushy love stories, the chinese complains. So instead, they started talking about high school.

"Are you guys coming?" Yugyeom asked, pertaining about their batch's reunion this Saturday. It will be held in their campus' hall. The guys said almost ninety percent of the whole batch already confirmed their attendance. 

"Is Mark coming?" Jaebum asked his unspoken question. He also didn't miss on how Jaebum stole a short glance at him before asking away. "How is that guy doing anyway?"

Jinyoung isn't sure why he felt like drawing a huge amount of breath as he waited for anyone from the guys to answer Jaebum's question. He also wants to know. Despite everything, he still wants to know how Mark is now doing. _Is he well? Is he working and successful already? Is he-_

"Is he married or something?"

Jinyoung wants to curse at Jaebum right now for asking the damn question. That was ought to remain unasked. But his bestfriend really knows how his mind works. He could probably read his thoughts right now. He turned to Jaebum who has this expression on his face which says _'sorry, but I have to ask, and you know you want to know'_... curse this human.

Jackson gave out a scoff before attending to Jaebum's question. "Oh god have mercy on that guy!" The chinese said, who now has an annoyed expression. "That guy is a hopeless case. Him and his ass is bound to remain single for the rest of his life, I'm telling you!"

He sees Jackson rolling his eyes in frustration but Jinyoung's mind was stucked in his words. _Mark is still single? Is this true? H-how?_

"That man has managed to stay single since highschool, up to college and even now when we're all legal and working adults. Mark freaking Tuan showed no interest on going out with anyone. Not a single date. Nuh-ah, he turned every single one down." Jackson added.

"Right. Even Bam right here tried his luck but failed. Maybe why he settled for me instead."

"Hey, Kim Yugyeom! Don't even start with me here, okay? I just tried once but I wasn't even that serious in asking Mark out. The moment he said he didn't want to, I easily got over it." Bambam said in defense. "Besides, it's not like I'm your first choice too. You dated Jackson before me, remember?"

"Yah you two get over your dating history already!" 

Jinyoung ignored Jackson and turned to Bambam. "You asked Mark out?" 

The Thai nodded, "There's that one time back in highschool." 

Jinyoung didn't know that. "And he rejected you?" _Familiar story, huh Jinyoung?_ Again, Bambam nodded. "Did you ask why?"

"I actually did and thank God, he didn't say anything bad about me like, because I'm ugly or lame and such. He just said he can't because he already has a fiance."

"I'm sorry, but what?" Jaebum beat him into giving a first reaction. "A fiance?"

"Funny, right?" Bambam said with a smirk. "But he's serious. He's been saying the exact same thing to everyone else who asked him out all through out highschool." 

"And even up until college!" Jackson interjected. 

_F-fiance?_ Is this a joke? 

"That guy has been rejecting every single guy who dared ask him out saying, _I'm sorry, I already have a fiance_ over and over again that I got sick of it. So one time, I decided to set him up on a date with one of the seniors which I happen to know at this party. But Mark bailed on it. I was so mad, and partly embarrassed because I had to apologize to the guy, so I confronted Mark and guess what, he told me the same thing. That he can't go out with someone because he already has a fiance."

"I actually missed hearing that. When was the last time Mark rejected someone?" Yugyeom asked.

"A couple of months ago, I think. Maybe cupid got tired and decided to stop shooting love arrows to random guys for their own sake." Bambam answered.

"Wait..." Now Jinyoung was able to open his mouth and speak. "Mark has a fiance?" and he has to keep his thoughts to himself because he could practically hear himself pleading _please say no, please say no._

"I also bought that alibi of his, Jinyoung-ah." Jackson told him. "At first I thought Mark was in an arranged marriage or some sort, but it's been years since he started saying that line and not one of us have seen even a single strand of his fiance's hair. So for the last time, I asked him who his fiance was. And Mark just said that the guy went away but will return to him one day." Jinyoung's brows furrowed. 

"He said that when they were younger, the guy promised that he would marry him."

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

Jinyoung hears the techno music playing on the speakers as they enter the crowded hall where their class reunion is being held.

All five of them met at the parking lot of their high school and now they are all busy greeting back their classmates whom they haven't seen for the past six years or so. 

"Did he reply already?" He heard Yugyeom asking Jackson who is texting in his phone.

"Not yet."

The two were talking about Mark who is still a no show tonight. Jackson did say that Mark confirmed on attending the reunion. So, where is the guy? Jinyoung kept this question in his head and although he's sure Jaebum could read his thoughts, he's glad his bestfriend just chose to remain quiet.

The moment he went back here in Busan, Jinyoung already longed to see Mark. But since that day when him and the guys met and he heard all those which Jackson has said.... _he said that when they were younger, the guy promised that he would marry him._ Since that afternoon, Jinyoung can't unwrap his thoughts from Mark. And from the possibility that Mark actually did wait for him, despite what he said to him years ago before he left for Seoul.

Mark waited for him. The thought of it is more than enough to make Jinyoung so much happy.

"This dumbass." He heard Jackson hiss after flipping his phone over at the table. 

"What did he say?" Yugyeom asked.

"He's not coming." Jackson answered with another hiss.

"Where is he?" Jinyoung asked before he could even stop himself.

"He said he was just around the neighborhood, walking to get some fresh air. I don't know what's his problem. We planned on going here weeks ago." 

"I will go and talk to him." Jinyoung said as he turn to the others.

"Wait. Will you take Mark here with you?" 

Jinyoung could only shrug at Bambam's question. He is not sure. But he hopes, if he does things right this time, this night might end differently. And maybe the guys would meet Mark's fiance finally.

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘

He found Mark seated on the bench. On the same spot, where they last saw each other.

The surrounding is much darker, but thanks to the lamp posts, there's enough light to see the park's pathway. Jinyoung's eyes lingered at Mark who is sitting silently, gazing over the length of Nakdong river. It is still a beautiful sight. 

Approaching Mark, who now has light brown hair, Jinyoung leaned in to whisper. "Penny for your thoughts."

"What the fu-" Mark almost jumped, making Jinyoung throw a fit of laughter. "Do you have to scare me like that?" Jinyoung is still laughing, while Mark, as usual, is frowning at him. "And what exactly are you doing here?"

Jinyoung ignored how irritated Mark sounds. Instead, he just sat beside the latter, fixing his gaze on his small but perfectly beautiful face. He loves how he could stare at it now again, unlike the last time. Now all he wants is to stare at those brown eyes forever.

"I wasn't informed that I was banned here." 

Mark made a hiss before fixing his gaze back in the river. 

"Why didn't you come?" Jinyoung asked.

"Does that concern you?" Mark and his sharp tongue, really. 

Willing himself to be more patient, Jinyoung talked. "It actually does. Now, answer me why." But Mark is stubborn, and why is he surprised? The latter only pursed his lips but didn't give him an answer. With a deep sigh, Jinyoung asked. "Is it because your fiance told you not to?" he really put an emphasis on the word.

And the reaction he sees on Mark makes him want to smile, but he resisted. "Jackson told me that you already have one." Mark's eyes have gotten big. "He said that you're waiting for him to return to you because he promised you when you were younger that he will someday marry you." Mark's eyes have gotten even bigger. "This fiance of yours must be something, huh? I want to meet him."

But contrast to what he thought would happen, Mark's eyes suddenly changed. Those brown eyes are now reflecting disappointment and... hurt.

"Stop making fun of me." The seriousness in Mark's low voice ought to stop the smile that is creeping in Jinyoung's lips.

"I-I'm not..."

"There you go again!" Mark suddenly said in a louder but shaky voice. "You speak of this so lightly, like it doesn't really matter. Like, it doesn't mean anything... like you don't really mean any of it."

"Mark-"

"Ever since we met, you've been this happy and vibrant boy who always tries to get my attention, telling everyone how much you like me, doing all sorts of things to show everyone that you in fact like me. But were those all sincere? Or were those all for show? Because all I seem to you is a prize.. something you have to win. It's like the one on top of your to-do-list is to make me fall and to claim me as yours. And I feel like that is all I am to you- something that you have to have."

Jinyoung wasn't able to think for a moment. He watches Mark take in heavy breaths before continuing. His eyes were staring intently at him, as if looking through his heart and soul, searching for that one thing which he seemed to fail to show the latter.... his sincerity. 

"That night. . . . at this same spot. The last time we saw each other?" Jinyoung nodded at him. "That night I actually planned on confessing to you, and giving you this."

Mark handed him a folded paper whose edges are creased. It looks like it's been crumpled, but has been smoothed out a bit. He unfolded it and recognized that it's a letter. 

_Jinyoung,_

_For the past seven years, I've been keeping this from you. Afraid that it might only confirm that one thing which I fear would become reality. For the past seven years, you've been going around declaring to everyone how much you like me. I could hear it, but I refuse to make my heart listen to it, for I am not certain if I should trust you and your words. People say that actions speak louder than words. There are also those who say actions without words are confusing, but words without actions are empty. All of these are true, but in my opinion... big words along with grand actions should come with consistent and sincere reasoning. I would love to believe your actions and trust your words, but there's one thing which I would like to see. For every single time that I push you, you come right back, more determined than ever, but all I saw was the persistence in your eyes. I wanted to see more. And maybe if I do see that, I could finally believe and let myself go from all the doubts that I have. I am giving you and myself a chance. Let us make the most out of it._

When he finished reading, Jinyoung could only blink his eyes rapidly. "Y-you... why didn't you tell me?"

Jinyoung feels his heart swelling as he remembered that night, and how Mark has hurt him with his words. When Mark walked away, all he thought about was how his heart is breaking. He never thought Mark was hurting too, carrying all those doubts, and uncertainties which he has failed to clarify and answer with assurance. 

All along, he was too focused on proving and showing it to Mark how much he likes him. But he didn't see what Mark was trying to find behind all his words and actions. He knows what he wants and that is to be with Mark, but he failed to let Mark know of his reason and his purpose. 

Mark heaved a deep sigh before giving him an answer. "Before I could even start to try and tell you, well, you already told me you're leaving. And that only made me realize that I cannot give the chance I've been wanting to give you then because you're leaving."

Jinyoung shook his head. He can't believe this.

"But you want to know what's funny?" Mark asked him with a small smile. "The insane part of me, held on to your words. When you said that you will return after five years, and that you will marry me... I unconsciously gave you and myself that chance. I didn't hear anything from you and purposely didn't ask for any of it and just lived my life accordingly. I trusted that you will keep your promise and will not date anyone, so I also didn't date anyone too. I mean how could I, when you already promised me marriage?"

And now Jinyoung can't do anything but stare lovingly at those eyes. "You chose to trust my words, finally?" 

"Unconsciously." Mark repeated.

"But, what if I did return, but... with someone? What if I haven't kept my promise because that night when you rejected me, I finally took your word for it also and believed that there's really no chance that you will like me back?"

He saw how Mark averted his eyes from him for a brief moment and stared at the river before them. When their eyes met, he could see a sad smile on Mark's lips.

"Then I will just go and sulk in a corner and scold myself for being stupid. But you won't need to know any of it by then. I don't want to see you with that smirk of yours which oughts to tell me that I just lost my chance of being with you and it's not anyone's fault but mine."

Jinyoung bit his lips, preventing his tears from falling. He feels like crying, but it's not because he is sad, but because he is happy, really happy to learn all about this. 

"Good thing we don't have to fight whether whose fault is it." He said a matter of factly. "Good thing that you gave us that chance." He inched closer and reached for Mark's face, brushing his thumb across his soft cheeks. "I have never been this glad for waiting."

He felt how Mark leaned in to his touch as the latter gazes at him lovingly. "Me either."

Jinyoung nodded and rested his forehead against Mark's. "But, we don't need anymore of it, because here we are now. Together."

Mark cupped his face and pulled him closer, letting their noses touch. "Together." He repeated before meeting his lips with his own pair of soft ones.

Now that Jinyoung thinks about it, he has been in love with Mark for how long now? . . . . twelve years? Thirteen? That's a pretty long while, isn't it? They surely took their time before finally settling on each other's arms.

But does he regret any part of it? 

As Mark kissed him deeper, Jinyoung thinks _no, I don't._ Those years of pushing and never pulling from Mark, those years of waiting, not certain if there really is something he is waiting for. . . . all those are worth it. All those years only allowed them both to grow. Maybe they grew with distance in between them, but they still grew into the persons they are now- brave enough to say words, strong enough to show actions, and sincere enough to prove their purpose.

They were both smiling when they broke the kiss.

"I am glad I made my decision." Jinyoung whispered.

"What decision?" Mark asked him.

"Of marrying you."

His response made Mark smile. "Since when did you decide about that?"

Tilting his chin up, Jinyoung kissed his lips once again. 

"Since you, Mark. Since you."

**Author's Note:**

> _and sooo it's finished. HAHAHAHA._
> 
> _I'm happy to get to post this here too. I've posted this already in AFF btw._
> 
> _I hope you had a great time reading this! Until the next one!_


End file.
